1. Field
The present invention relates to power generators. More particularly this invention relates to electrostatic power generators configured to convert kinetic energy into electrical energy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various power generators have been developed to convert kinetic energy into electrical energy. For example, there are electromagnetic generators, piezoelectric and cantilevered impulse power generators. Virtually all of these generators however utilize a resonant member. Resonant members only operate well over a narrow frequency range, while real world environments have a broad frequency range. Therefore, there remains a need for a power generator with greater robustness and flexibility than resonant generators provide.